The Seduction of Arthur Weasley
by Farbautidottir
Summary: After Lucius Malfoy goads Arthur Weasley into a brawl at Flourish and Blotts, both men find themselves stuck on their mutual memory of the night they spent together in 1967, before the Wizarding War began. But Lucius wants more than just a memory. TW: Adultery (Canon-compliant to Chamber of Secrets)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A snippet of this story (in chapter 2) won first place in the New Love drabbles contest for Platform 9 3/4. With so much love for that small portion, I expanded it into a full length short story. I hope everyone enjoys the Luthur ship as much as I do! Let me know your thoughts on this rare pair.  
**

* * *

When Lucius Malfoy learned the Dark Lord had been possessing Quirinus Quirrell that June, it hadn't exactly been a revelation. He had felt his master growing in strength for the entire year. It wasn't outright obvious, his Dark Mark certainly hadn't changed at all from its faded state, rather it was the gnawing pressure of the Imperius Curse taking hold of him again. Its talons gripping deeper into his mind and free will. It was a sensation he'd nearly forgotten, like an itch demanding to be scratched that never would be satisfied.

The feeling resurfaced faintly the summer before his son, Draco, began his matriculation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, presumably the moment the Dark Lord took possession of Quirrell's body. It came as such a surprise after ten years of peace, Lucius worried he'd been cursed by a Dark Object and went to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for treatment. Nothing was wrong with him, the healer said and sent him home.

As it continued to grow, he told no one, not even his wife. He didn't need his sanity questioned and he absolutely did not want to worry Narcissa with the possible reemergence of the Dark Lord. His return would be her worst nightmare realized.

Eventually Severus Snape updated him in a letter about Quirrell being 'not quite right.' Severus hadn't explicitly stated he could feel the Dark Lord's presence, of course, but the letter's message was clear. Lucius reassured him in a reply that all was fine on his end, but to keep him updated on any findings. Severus' main finding was that Albus Dumbledore was taking insufficient precautions against what he felt was a true threat. Their mutual disapproval of Dumbledore's methods was nothing new.

The last face-to-face interaction Lucius had with the Dark Lord was in the late spring of 1981, just before Draco celebrated his first birthday. He had given him an assignment to be carried out the next year, but when the Dark Lord vanished that Halloween, so too did the pressure the Imperius Curse inflicted upon Lucius. Now with it returned, he found himself at Diagon Alley on a Wednesday in August of 1992, burdened by the irrefutable urge to carry out the last task the Dark Lord had commanded of him.

"This, dear boy, is a weapon from my ancestor, the noble Salazar Slytherin himself." The Dark Lord had said back in 1981, holding up a slim black book. "I've embedded the way to open the Chamber of Secrets inside it. All you must do is find a pureblood headed for Hogwarts who is young and desperate enough to desire a secret friend. That is the person who can carry out the reopening of the chamber. Your task is to find the suitable witch or wizard and give them the diary before term begins."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius had bowed, unable to refuse anything the Dark Lord asked of him. Admittedly, giving a Dark Object to someone was a dream compared to most of his first tasks when he still had to prove himself to the inner circle back in 1970. His own father wouldn't even vouch for him being worthy of the Dark Lord's trust.

Lucius shuddered at the memories, finally hearing his son's voice in the crowded alley, "Father? Father?"

"What, Draco?" Lucius snapped.

"The bookstore is full of unsavory types. Must we go in now?" Draco asked.

Lucius eyed Flourish & Blotts' gaudy banner: Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography Magical Me today 12:30 – 4:30pm. He had coordinated their trip specifically to coincide with this signing. There would be an exceptional amount of young, desperate people inside.

"Yes, we must. It is our final stop."

"What about my new broom?" Draco's voice hitched.

Lucius ignored him and pushed into the bookstore. Unsavory types indeed, he thought as his eye caught the bright red hair of a Weasley. The further into the store he went, the less young people he saw. Instead it was packed with middle aged women clamoring for a better vantage of that insufferable twat, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Beyond Molly Weasley, the only other obvious pureblood he could spot was Portia Parkinson. Her daughter Pansy was nowhere in sight. Not that she made an excellent candidate for the task, being so obviously connected to his family. Furthermore, her training with Dark Objects presumably matched Draco's and he doubted she would trust the diary enough to empower it.

He retreated, finding Draco cornering none other than Harry Potter at the shop's edge. The infamous lad only just having escaped the flaunting antics of Lockhart. Lucius felt his eyes give a roll. When he'd told Draco to keep an eye on the Potter boy last summer, a fixated obsession was not what he'd intended.

He approached them silently, staying just out of sight behind a bookcase as the youngest Weasley child defended Harry's honor to Draco and his son teased Potter for having a girlfriend. The girl flamed as red as her hair and Lucius noticed her cauldron held a stack of battered first year's books. Like a painful whisper in his head, the Dark Lord's voice rang out, "Young and desperate, dear boy."

All he needed now was a distraction sufficient enough to slip her the diary unnoticed. A ginger boy and bushy haired girl approached, and Lucius surmised they were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger based on their apparent ages and Draco's reports. Ron goaded Draco, who mocked the Weasleys' clear lack of money in return. Sensing correctly Ron was about to attack his son, Lucius came out of his hiding spot just as the Weasley twins approached with their father. He announced to his brood they were leaving the shop and Lucius realized he needed to act quickly.

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."

Arthur tensed at the smooth voice he'd grown to loathe. It represented for him everything unjust in the world. The entire system seemed to bend to Lucius Malfoy, as if he were not culpable of horrendous crimes as a Death Eater. Let off scot-free on claim of the Imperius Curse. To make matters worse, Arthur somehow always found himself in the man's crosshairs. His entire department at the Ministry of Magic had been redistributed at Lucius' bidding, shy for old Perkins who wouldn't have understood changing jobs anyway. It all felt very intentional by now, as if Lucius was obsessed with making his life difficult.

Arthur acknowledged him with a cold nod, "Lucius."

"Busy time for you at the Ministry with all those raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius said to lay the setup.

He snatched a well-worn book from the Weasley girl's cauldron to carry out the bait-and-switch, attempting to coax Arthur further into a distracted state by frowning at the book's shabby state, "Clearly not."

This was insufficient, as Arthur barely flinched. Two Muggles approached, scared and clearly belonging to the Granger girl. The Weasleys were proud to be a blood traitors, so Lucius decided to push this angle instead. After obviously assessing the Muggles, he curled his lip with disgust.

He gripped the Weasley girl's book tighter and said, "The company you keep, Arthur, and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Rage flushed Arthur's face a purplish red and Lucius braced himself for the attack he'd successfully orchestrated. Arthur slammed him against a bookcase, showering heavy books on top of them. Lucius winced at the pain, but Arthur appeared to feel nothing. Next thing he knew, Arthur's fist smacked into his eye so hard it immediately swelled. Without thinking, Lucius found his own fist on Arthur's mouth, though with far less force than Arthur had punched him.

Arthur let out a yelp and Lucius saw his signet ring had cut his lip. Before he could move his hand, Arthur's fingers wrapped painfully tight around his wrist and pinned it downward against the bookcase. Arthur gripped his other arm's shoulder, shoving it backwards until Lucius was flat against the bookcase staring up at the tiny trickle of blood seeping from Arthur's bottom lip with utter fascination.

With Arthur panting, Lucius could smell the sweetness of Butterbeer rolling off his breath so strongly he could almost taste it. Arthur's eyes bore into him, pupils tight with malice. Something swelled inside Lucius that he'd been suppressing since his father's arrest in 1968 and he relaxed beneath Arthur, so the man would fall closer to him. Their chests touched, and Arthur inhaled sharply. When Lucius looked back into his eyes, the pupils had widened.

They stayed like that, hearts pounding hard enough to vibrate against the other man's rib cage, their eyes trapped in each other's gaze, until Hagrid ripped them apart.

As if a window snapped shut, Lucius was back in his present mind, the Dark Lord's whispers reminding him what needed to be done. In the subsequent chaos, he slipped the thin diary inside the battered textbook and shoved it into the Weasley girl's hands. He heard himself coherently insult her father but had no idea what he'd actually said as he swept from the bookstore, Draco in tow.

The task was done for now and he once again free from the pressure the curse induced within him. As soon as it was gone, the pain from his bruised eye became apparent and he rushed Draco home, so he could mend it and consume a stiff drink. Two firewhiskys in, he found himself licking his bottom lip in the spot he'd cut Arthur. Heaving a sigh, he forced himself to go for a walk in the garden to clear his mind. Their interaction had impacted him far more than he'd anticipated, and all he could think of was if it had affected Arthur so much as well.

* * *

_**Citation: Dialogue between Arthur and Lucius in this chapter taken from Chamber of Secrets, "Floursh and Blotts" written by J.K. Rowling.**_


	2. Chapter 2

To his confusion and dismay, Arthur had indeed been affected as much as Lucius by their interaction. Well into the early hours he stared absently at the ceiling, Molly's snores steady beside him, until finally he gave up and went down to the kitchen to make some tea. His mind remained locked on the same memory that Lucius sat awake in Malfoy Manor thinking of as well.

It happened in winter break of 1967, Arthur's final year at Hogwarts and Lucius' third. Most students had gone home over break, including Arthur's then girlfriend and now wife, Molly Prewett. His parents had gone to visit his two brothers who were living and working in Croatia, and Arthur had volunteered to stay at Hogwarts knowing money was too tight for him to accompany them.

Lucius, on the other hand, had been commanded by his parents to stay. Whatever his father was up to, they did not want their son around for it. The next year, of course, everyone would know Abraxas Malfoy to be arrested for the death of the only Muggle-born Minister of Magic, Nobby Leach. An event many felt marked the start of the war. At the time though, the dreadful year of 1968 was still several days away.

The day was cold, but the sun shone bright when Arthur turned onto the covered bridge and saw the figure of Lucius Malfoy midway down. The two had never really spoken but Arthur noticed Lucius staring at him often. At first he thought the boy had been staring at Molly, as they were almost always together during the fall term, but then he caught him staring on several occasions when he was alone. Lucius had a regal attractiveness to him, even then, and Arthur found he did not mind the attention. What that meant for his overall identity, he hadn't really thought on it much, but he certainly hadn't told anyone he found Lucius attractive.

Puberty finished with Lucius that fall, when the staring began, and Arthur assumed he was older. He'd guessed fifteen before Molly had corrected him. The Prewetts hated the Malfoys, so naturally she knew every detail about them. The only family the Weasleys hated then were the Blacks, who had disowned Arthur's mother for marrying his father. His father did not hate Muggles and therefore was branded a blood traitor. It was a title Arthur happily inherited, especially after 1968, but not one he dealt with too frequently at Hogwarts.

"Beautiful day," Arthur remarked.

Lucius nodded, having already turned at the sound of Arthur's footsteps on the icy bridge. He found everything about Arthur fascinating. From his bright red hair to how he always seemed a bit sweaty somehow, like he'd come from a grand adventure or hard labor task. Arthur always appeared free. His entire disposition was foreign to Lucius' known way of life. His father forbade him from mingling with his sort, saying blood traitors were worse than mudbloods because they had a choice on the matter.

"How was your Christmas?" Arthur asked, mostly to be polite.

"It was quiet." Lucius said.

"Yes, same for me. A bit lonely. Everyone in Gryffindor has gone home this year."

"Same for Slytherin. Only a few students have stayed besides me."

They stood there lamely, Arthur nodding absently without much else to say. Lucius gazed at him in a way that made his stomach do a little flip. He stepped closer to the boy with a small laugh to diffuse these new nerves.

"Lucius, right?"

"Yes, and you're Arthur. Arthur Weasley." Lucius said far more calmly than he felt now that he knew the object of his affection knew his name.

"Lucius, I've noticed you staring at me this year. I wondered why?" Arthur asked in a mild tone.

The color drained from the Malfoy boy's face, confirming what Arthur suspected.

"I should go." Lucius said.

He stepped too quickly around the seventh year and slipped on some ice. Arthur caught him by the midsection before he could fall.

"You're freezing!" Arthur exclaimed. He instinctively pulled him close and rubbed his back to warm him.

Lucius tensed up, unsure what to do now that he was ensconced in Arthur's arms. It was not the way he'd imagined it happening. Not that he ever thought it would.

"How long have you been out here?" Arthur asked.

He said it calmly, in a friendly tone, and felt Lucius's body relax against him.

"I don't know."

"We should get you inside, by the fire. You'll get sick out here."

Lucius shook his head, "I want to stay here."

"Here in the cold or here with me?" Arthur asked as he continued to rub Lucius' torso.

Lucius' heart pounded. Arthur either knew he liked him, or he was baiting him into admitting it. He kept his mouth shut, deciding no response was the safest course of action.

When Lucius didn't answer him, Arthur stopped rubbing his body and let his hands come to rest at the top of the boy's waist.

"I don't mind that you stare at me." He whispered close enough to Lucius' ear that his lips brushed the boy's soft skin and caused him to shiver. At this involuntary motion, Arthur became overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. He moved so their faces were better aligned.

Lucius felt numb from his nerves and the cold, completely unsure how he remained standing as Arthur's sky-blue eyes stared into his. Then Arthur pressed his lips to Lucius'. It was the first time Lucius had been kissed and he had no idea what to do. Thankfully, Arthur did.

Arthur's lips were soft and comfortable, easy to kiss back. Lucius told himself to relax and not overthink it. He allowed himself to follow his instincts and his mouth seemed wise enough on the subject to keep up.

Arthur had never kissed a boy before and he wasn't sure what to expect. Lucius wasn't soft like girls were. His strong jaw gave a rigidity to his mouth. He felt powerful to the touch, like a tiger. Arthur found himself intoxicated by this masculinity. He never thought a mouth could impact him so profoundly, but it was all he craved as they continued to kiss for several minutes on the bridge.

They had spent the rest of the day together, walking the grounds until sunset and eating dinner with the small group of students who remained, mostly Ravenclaws. Lucius dragged leaving the Great Hall, knowing he had to return to the Slytherin common room and worried the day's magic would end once he did.

"Fancy a game of wizard's chess?" Arthur asked catching up to him before he could descend the stairs to the dungeons.

"Sure…" Lucius was happy to stay with him longer, but he wished it wasn't so public. His father really couldn't hear about him spending time with a Weasley, especially one who was dating a Prewett. That fact, of course, was another complication he didn't really want to think about.

"No, not in the Great Hall." Arthur said as Lucius had changed direction back towards the hall. "I know the perfect spot to play. Come on!"

He smiled brightly, and Lucius quickly followed the red head up seven floors to Gryffindor Tower.

"Cover your ears." Arthur grinned once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Lucius rolled his eyes playfully but did as he was told. Arthur murmured out the password and the portrait swung inward. After he entered, Arthur held out his hand for Lucius to use for balance as he climbed over the entrance's threshold. He slid his fingers between Lucius' once the portrait closed and pulled him towards the central seating area.

"So, this is Gryffindor. I suppose you'll want to know about it compares to Slytherin?"

"Oh, no. I've been to Slytherin's common room loads of times." Arthur smiled mischievously and offered nothing more on the subject. Lucius was curious as to why he had been there so often but didn't press. He could learn the information some other way.

"So, where's this wizard's chess?" Lucius asked.

"Did you really want to play?"

"What else will we do?"

"Anything we'd like." Arthur said.

He sat on the most comfortable couch, still holding Lucius' hand, and tugged him to sit as well.

"Are we alone?" Lucius asked.

"Entirely alone. Like I said, every Gryffindor went home for break. Even Sir Nicholas seems to be elsewhere."

Lucius smiled. He watched the firelight dance off Arthur's red hair, marveling at how rich a color it produced.

"You are really beautiful, you know." Lucius said.

Arthur laughed.

"What?" Lucius frowned.

"No one's ever called me beautiful."

"Then no one has ever been honest with you." Lucius said with earnest.

Arthur's heart rate sped up.

"I really want to kiss you again." Lucius said.

"Good, because I really want to kiss you again, too."

Lucius cupped both his hands around Arthur's face and kissed him once. He smiled at him with excitement and raked a hand through Arthur's red strands.

"What?" Arthur grinned.

Lucius bit his lower lip and shook his head, "I just can't believe this is happening."

"We did kiss already, you know." Arthur laughed.

"Oh, I know." Lucius said, his grey-blue eyes sparkled. "I meant that, too. All of it. I'm not even supposed to talk to you, let alone kiss you."

Arthur frowned, "Really?"

Lucius smirked and shook his head. He pulled Arthur's face to his, kissing him fiercely with that strong, hard mouth Arthur craved.

* * *

Arthur stared into his tea mug in the Burrow's kitchen. The tea had already grown cold, more of a stage prop to support his claim of insomnia should anyone pop into the kitchen. He recollected how Lucius had stayed overnight in Gryffindor Tower in his bed. Their bodies hadn't really fit in the small bed but neither minded, entwining their limbs and savoring each other's touch until they fell asleep. Nothing beyond kissing and Arthur removing his shirt had happened, neither of them had even thought to do more.

In the morning it was Lucius who ended it before it could really even begin. He was cool and emotionless about it, as if far older than thirteen. He'd cited all the reasons it wouldn't work and then thanked Arthur for his time and hospitality. They'd parted with a promise to keep the entire thing a secret. They'd called it their unbreakable vow, though no magic had been involved so it wasn't truly binding. It soon became an easy climate to keep such a vow when the war broke out, as neither could benefit enough to offset the negatives exposing their dalliance would bring.

Arthur had been relieved at the time, glad to write it off as a lapse in judgement and not an identity crisis.

Until today, Lucius hadn't regretted ending things as swiftly as he had. Sitting in the firelight of his study in Malfoy Manor now though, his lower half still exposed from when he'd brought himself to climax recounting the memory of that December day, he longed for Arthur's touch. For greater memories to draw from. He needed more.

* * *

Lucius tried for a week to suppress his desire, asking Narcissa to pleasure him in ways he could easily sub out her image with Arthur's until he realized this was insufficient. She was too soft, too short, too noble, too controlled, too familiar. He entertained hiring a prostitute to take Polyjuice Potion and turn into Arthur, but this posed two problems: getting a strand of Arthur's hair and keeping the prostitute from talking. His memory charm skills were less than ideal, and he couldn't exactly kill someone, even a prostitute. Regardless, he recognized that he wanted Arthur, not an imitation. The way he'd felt in his grip, pressed against the bookcase in Flourish and Blotts, there was nothing like it. He needed to feel that again.

The problem was he had no idea if Arthur even held lingering interest in him. It was this not knowing that drove Lucius the maddest. The idea of not being in control, lacking that certainty, it kept him distracted and hyper-focused on Arthur. So much so that Narcissa and Draco noticed he was acting distant. Narcissa made subtle comments about how his obligations must be greater than usual, while Draco merely droned on about Harry Potter ad nauseum, apparently thinking this would impress him. It remained so frequent and detailed that Lucius vaguely wondered if Draco was interested in Harry the way he was in Arthur. He shook the thought as it was too complicated to entertain given their family's predicament with the Dark Lord.

After another frustrating masturbation session in his study, Lucius decided to take control of the situation. He realized this was no different than any other obstacle he overcame, he merely needed to establish a plan of conquest. He'd been meddling with Arthur's career for years, surely this couldn't be much more complicated than that.

He dove into this work, marking down in code a calendar of actions to take in the successful seduction of Arthur Weasley. The first task was to give him a gift he needed, and Lucius knew that could only mean one thing. Happily, it was something with which he was well endowed.

* * *

Three days after Lucius set his plan into motion, Arthur found himself relieved to be depositing his latest pay into his Gringotts vault. The school supplies had completely wiped them out, and while Harry had been polite enough to try and hide the Potter wealth, he still ate as much as any growing boy. Arthur didn't mind hosting the famous Harry Potter for the month, of course, and really the small boy scarcely made his presence known. He was far better behaved than any of his children. Still, he wished Molly coddled him less, especially given their financial state, but he knew that was a hopeless cause.

The goblin announced his vault and opened it with the family key. Arthur strode in without caution since he knew it was empty and crashed into a large pile of something metal. He looked down in surprise only to let out a loud, "Merlin's beard!" when he saw what he'd knocked over. Strewn across the stone floor were piles of galleons—at least a thousand.

"Is everything all right in there?" the goblin inquired.

"Yes," Arthur lied. Best not to alert the goblin to this before he understood it.

He set down his comparably measly 21 galleons and 18 sickles and began to tidy up the mess. Unlike Molly, he hated messiness. Some chaos was acceptable of course, but the Burrow's general state of disarray drove him bonkers. As he swept an arm around the galleons on the floor, he noticed a note. Whoever snuck this small fortune in had identified themselves at least.

_Arthur, they really ought to be paying you overtime._

Lucius hadn't signed it, but Arthur had no doubts it was his handwriting. He was more than familiar with that handwriting given how frequently it found its way onto downsizing notices about his department.

His spine tingled uncomfortably. Why would Lucius give him so much money? What did he want from him? More pressing, however, was how on earth he was going to explain all this money to Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius' next task was somewhat less sneaky and certainly more affordable. This one would give Arthur something he wanted. Since Lucius had been effectively keeping this from Arthur for years, he felt positive political access would satisfy a desire deep within Arthur. What man wouldn't want respect from those most elite in society?

As with every year since as far back as the Malfoy name lived in England, they hosted an end of summer ball at the manor. Nowadays it was more of a formal party than a ball, as those had become far too pedestrian. The Weasleys had not been invited for decades, as they were considered blood traitors since before the rise of Grindelwald. Lucius smiled as he finished tying the invitation for Arthur and his family to his screech owl. This would be the year that hostility changed.

* * *

"You won't believe what was delivered today." Molly said in a hushed tone as Arthur climbed into their bed.

"Tell me then."

"Better to show you." She handed him a cream envelope, the parchment an expensive blend of soft fibers.

"Who is getting married?" Arthur frowned.

He flipped over the envelope to find green-gold calligraphy scrolled out his and Molly's names. Below it was a broken seal from when Molly opened it. Even split in half, the Malfoy crest was easily identifiable. The same uncomfortable tingling overcame him as he removed the invitation. This time, however, it mixed with a different sensation and he shifted to a sitting position to hide his sudden erection.

"He wants us to attend that stupid party they throw every year!" Molly burst, unable to wait for Arthur to read the invitation.

"I see that. Looks like the whole family is invited. Could be good for them."

"You cannot be serious! I won't subject my children to those people. What is he even thinking? It must be some cruel joke."

Arthur said nothing while he thought it over. No one could access Malfoy's house for a raid. This would get Arthur in the door. Molly was right though, it was too dangerous to bring the children.

"I'm going to attend." He said. "I'll be the only person with access. I'm certain he's hiding more than he was willing to sell to Borgin."

"It's too dangerous, Arthur." Molly protested. "That family is nothing but trouble."

"Yes, so I'll go alone, and we won't tell the children about it. But think, if I can nail Malfoy, our entire situation would change."

Molly couldn't disagree.

"All right, but don't get in another fight. That crowd will not hesitate to hurt you, or worse." She said then gave a little smirk, "Good thing the Ministry caught their payroll error and gave you all that backpay. I imagine dress robes are a requirement at this event."

Arthur's ears burned with guilt. He thumbed Lucius' embossed name on the invitation and wondered if the money had been intended for this exact purpose. A thousand galleons was excessive though, for any reason. It felt uncomfortably like a pre-payment for something and Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to find out what. Still, Malfoy Manor might provide sufficient privacy to ask him.

* * *

On the evening of the party, Arthur managed to escape the Burrow without too much fussing from Molly or questions from the kids, despite his flashy new dress robes, and he apparated to the coordinates provided in the invitation. These landed him outside the Malfoy estate's front gate, only it was more of an iron fence than a gate. Beneath it flickered a steady burning line of blue fire that formed a perimeter around the estate.

Arthur had only read about the Protego Diabolica shield charm, which was producing these flames, but he knew only those truly loyal to the caster could pass through without being burnt immediately to ash.

"Well that certainly sends a message." He muttered.

There was whinnying, and Arthur leapt out of the way of a landing carriage as its concealment charm lifted to reveal two beautiful silver-grey granians. An excited giggle floated out as the carriage door opened followed by a stern, "Please control yourself, Pansy." The Parkinsons emerged into the evening, all passing through the gate and blue flames without hesitation. The granians took off again and Arthur mustered his courage and walked with purpose through the flames. They tickled his ankles as the iron bars slid through him like a ghost would.

His relief of not dying quickly turned into excitement as he took in the now fully visible manor. Enchanted garden lamps flooded cheery light throughout the entry drive and the massive mansion shone with a luminary charm. Arthur longed to be so well concealed he could perform such beautiful magic on his own home.

Despite all the lightness outside, he expected a darker home than the one he entered. A prejudice against the Malfoys' dark reputation, he realized. The entry hall gleamed in gilded décor accenting light colored walls, their repeated fleur-de-lis design a combination of cream and sage. This room was larger than the Burrow's entire first floor and clearly served merely to receive guests and little else. The Parksinsons were ahead of him in the receiving line and Pansy appeared rather friendly with a bored looking Draco. Once their family passed through two massive gilded doors across the room, Arthur stepped forward.

"Ah, Arthur! So glad you could make it." Lucius said brightly before glancing around to add, "I see Molly and the kids did not come as well?"

"Yes, unfortunately they were all a bit tired." Arthur said lamely.

"Well, I hope they feel more energized before their train journey next week." Narcissa said in a voice full of maternal concern.

Arthur nearly died of shock. Narcissa had never once spoken to him with a shred of politeness, let alone kindness.

"Thank you, as do I." he managed.

He glanced at Draco, who produced a charming smile and bowed, saying, "Welcome to our home, sir."

Arthur gaped. Draco Malfoy had bowed to him. What the hell was going on? Molly was right; this was some cruel joke.

"Come, Arthur, let me introduce you. I'm sure you'll recognize most of my guests but perhaps will not have formally met them all." Lucius said. He and Narcissa exchanged an unspoken communication to transfer receiving duties to her and he extended his arm outward towards the tall doors the Parkinsons had entered.

Arthur went to him and Lucius began to walk. As they approached the gilded double doors, Arthur stopped.

"Lucius,"

Lucius turned to him, placing his body a little closer than what would be normal for two acquaintances. Arthur threw a cautious glance at Narcissa and Draco, but they were engaged in their own conversation not paying any attention to the two men and too far away to really hear them.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"What game are you playing?"

Lucius relaxed into an amused smile, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow.

"Why no game at all. Why do you ask?"

"You know a thousand reasons why." Arthur said tightly.

Lucius grinned and let out a melodic laugh, "Truly, I want to introduce you to my friends. Perhaps you might network while you are here. And don't worry, there won't be any dancing despite the event name. My father dropped that tradition when I was still at Hogwarts. 1967 was the final summer of that, thankfully. Other than being forced to dance with several obnoxious girls, 1967 was a rather good year. The last one for quite some time, in fact."

Arthur eyed him before saying, "It was a good year for me, too."

"Your dress robes are beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." Arthur said softly as his stomach tangled with nerves.

Lucius kept unrelenting contact with Arthur's still stunning sky-blue eyes as his lips curved into a small, intimate smile.

Arthur's heart swelled in his chest, thumping hard against his rib cage as he looked into Lucius' glittering grey eyes. He wondered if he'd mentioned 1967 because he'd been down the same memory lane he had, or if it was all a coincidence and he was more attuned to it because of his own recent recount of their dalliance.

"This way, please." Lucius said.

He opened one of the doors and motioned Arthur through, his hand coming to lightly rest on Arthur's back as he guided him into the ballroom. Arthur swallowed hard at the lump rising in his throat as he took in the swanky crowd of suspected or known followers of You-Know-Who. He had entered a sea of sharks. A Dark Mark surely on the forearm of the hand currently touching his back.

As if he didn't already feel out of his depths, Lucius leaned close to whisper, "If you weren't using occlumency before, I advise you to start now."

Arthur was unskilled at occlumency but attempted to cast it silently.

"Ah, there is the Minister. Come, Arthur, we will start with him to help ease you in." Lucius said in his bright hosting voice and Arthur followed after him amidst a chorus of whispers in the grand ballroom. Minister Fudge was on the other end of the room and not someone who Arthur thought would be in attendance.

As Lucius navigated them through the length of the crowd, Arthur plastered on his bravest smile and bothered to take in his surroundings. Once among them, he noticed more people than the Minister who he had not expected to be here. Horace Slughorn laughed at some young witch's joke. Severus Snape stood moodily by the tapestry-clad back wall, a glass of wine in hand. Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish hovered a few steps up on the grand staircase, pretending to be in conversation whilst nonchalantly surveying the ballroom. Most surprisingly, the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood hands behind his back, fully engaged with Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. As they passed, Dumbledore's gaze migrated to Arthur and he gave him a warm nod of acknowledgement.

"Cornelius! How are you tonight?" Lucius said as they reached the minister.

"Fine, quite fine. This wine is exquisite, I must say." Fudge grinned, his face flushed almost as red as the wine in his hand. "Arthur! I didn't expect you here."

"The Weasleys were a late addition. Unfortunately, only Arthur here could make it." Lucius explained.

"Such a shame! Arthur participates in the majority of our raids." Fudge said eagerly.

"Does he now?" Lucius grinned playfully at Arthur.

"Absolutely! You wouldn't believe the queer things wizards come up with to bother Muggles! Arthur's skills at sniffing those out—Lucius, he's unprecedented." Fudge slurred out.

"Where is the wine from, Lucius?" Arthur asked to shut Fudge up.

"My vineyard in the Rhône Valley. Would you like a glass?"

"You must try it, Arthur! It's simply divine." Fudge nodded vigorously. "Lucius, I didn't realize you owned property in France?"

"Yes, the Malfoy family holds property across the globe. We did originate in France, of course, only having come to England in 1066." Lucius said breezily. "Arthur, let's get you a glass of wine."

Fudge bid them farewell and Lucius whisked Arthur to the closest server, a squib boy in formal robes. He took two glasses of wine from the silver tray, handing Arthur one.

"To things once forgotten." Lucius clinked the crystal against Arthur's glass.

Arthur sipped his wine to seal the toast, watching Lucius intently. Malfoy bore only pleasantries, however, and Arthur felt uncertain as to what hidden meaning fell behind his toast.

"Let me introduce you to the Flints. Cassius deals in potion ingredients and his son, Marcus, is Quidditch captain for Slytherin." Lucius explained.

He moved them towards a foul looking couple with a muscular son. The Flints regarded Arthur with scowls until Lucius made introductions, referencing that Arthur's mother was the daughter of Arcturus Black II. Their eyes slid between Arthur and Lucius once and then all of them gave Arthur a small bow and murmured niceties.

This trend continued with every pureblood surname Lucius introduced to Arthur, and the latter soon determined Lucius controlled which purebloods were considered permissible to interact with. Apparently the Weasley name had reentered that group tonight, something Arthur felt uneasy about. Molly would not approve of this. She was quite proud of his blood traitor status, especially given her brothers' murders at the hands of those who hated people like Arthur.

"Arthur?" Lucius was saying, an eyebrow cocked.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, "Hm?"

"I need to return to my other hosting duties. You'll be alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Arthur said, holding up his still half-full wine glass with a reassuring smile.

Lucius smiled back, hesitating before leaning close to whisper in his silky voice, "Find me before you leave."

He swept away before Arthur could respond.

Now completely alone in a room full mostly of unsavory strangers, Arthur drank more wine and tried to process what had become the most surreal and baffling night of his life. He decided to seek out Dumbledore, if for no other reason than a friendly face, though he was rather curious what the headmaster might be doing there. After two passes around the room, Arthur determined Albus was no longer there. No one was paying attention to him and, remembering the real reason he came, Arthur discarded his wine glass and slipped through a small door in the interior wall.

He found himself in a long, partially-lit hallway, presumably connecting the manor's far wings to each other. The walls were covered in oil paintings, mostly landscapes of the English countryside and the coast of Normandy. A couple still-lives cropped up occasionally in ancient gilded frames, including one featuring three skulls that all turned with a loud clatter of bones to watch him as he passed.

Soon after, Arthur reached another hallway cutting through this one. He approached slowly, in case someone was there, and snuck a glance at Narcissa alone in a sitting chair drinking a glass of firewhisky. As he attempted to retreat the way he came, her shrill voice rang out, "Weasley, come here."

He did as commanded, opening his mouth to invent some reason for being out of bounds only to have Narcissa hold up a hand to stop him.

"Save it, Weasley. I know you're here to raid the manor. That's why Lucius invited you all, after all. There's nothing to find, so I really don't care. Sit." She motioned with her head to the empty chair beside hers.

Arthur perched on the chair's edge, fully alert.

"Do you want any firewhisky?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Narcissa leaned forward to rest her elbow on her knee, her head cocked towards him as she asked in a hushed tone, "Tell me, how's my sister?"

"As insane as ever, I imagine. Assuming she's still locked up in Azkaban." Arthur said coldly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"We do not consider Bellatrix part of the family now given her loyalty to He Who Must Not Be Named."

"I see." Arthur said knowing her words false.

"I meant Andy. How is she?"

Arthur pursed his lips.

"Please, Arthur, she won't talk to me. I've never even met my niece."

Arthur shifted away as Narcissa had leaned closer while she spoke. Her eyes were wide, pleading. She looked desperate and a little unhinged. He'd call it a Black family trait, but he and Andromeda were both still sane. She and her Muggle-born husband, Ted Tonks, and their lively daughter, Nymphadora, were doing quite well.

He certainly wasn't about to jeopardize his friendship with the Tonks for whatever Lucius was trying to offer him tonight. Definitely not for Narcissa Malfoy. Not after what he'd seen Andromeda go through. Before his mother passed a few years ago, she had been a major source of support for Andromeda given their commonality of being excommunicated from the Black family.

"I really can't say. You'd have to ask her yourself."

Narcissa scoffed and slid deeper into her chair, away from Arthur.

"If your husband really invited his enemies here to raid his home, I'm curious how he cast the Protego Diabolica charm. I thought the flames could sense lack of loyalty?"

"I cast the charm. Lucius' charm work was always subpar." Narcissa said and sipped some firewhisky.

"And you don't consider me an enemy?"

"Are you my enemy, Arthur?" she challenged.

Arthur only smiled.

"No, I have no enemies tonight. Anyone could have passed through. We didn't think the Aurors would believe we set no traps, so we set false ones." She shrugged. "You ought to get to work though."

"One more question,"

"Yes?"

"Was 1967 a good year for you?" Arthur asked.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "Why would you ask that?"

"Only curious. It seems the last year I can remember being normal before the war."

"How lucky." Narcissa spat. She stood and squared on Arthur, hissing out, "That's the year Bella met the Lestrange boy and Andy started dating that mudblood, Tonks. The year I lost both my sisters to wretched men. The worst year of my life. How dare you mention it in my home."

"I didn't realize." Arthur said.

Truly he hadn't any idea all that had passed in 1967, as Andromeda had quit sneaking him into the Slytherin common room before then. She'd cited it as too dangerous. At the time he'd thought she meant for him, but now he understood the truth. You-Know-Who had already begun recruiting and his blood-traitor presence would've put her peers—her older sister—at risk of fallen reputation with his inner circle. That would've translated to torture or death.

For the first time ever, he wondered if Lucius already had been recruited by then. Given how he seemed to prize the year 1967, it was more likely he'd been recruited after that. Arthur shuddered as he realized he would have barely been fourteen, the same age his own twin sons were now.

"You should go home where things are simpler. This house is too big for you not to get lost in, Weasley." Narcissa said icily after he shuddered.

"What's going on?" Lucius' voice rang out from down the hall.

"Arthur is raiding the manor." Narcissa called out.

"From the sitting chair?" Lucius asked with a perplexed expression as he approached them. He looked at his wife, "I need you in the party, not back here."

Narcissa bowed wordlessly, plastered on a smile, and left. Lucius turned to Arthur.

"What on earth did you say to anger her so much?" he asked with amusement.

"Just the usual Black family drama." Arthur said dryly, causing Lucius to laugh rather genuinely.

Arthur stood, planning to reenter the party, but Lucius blocked his path.

"I am glad you came, Arthur. Even if it has not yet played out as I'd hoped for you."

"And what exactly did you hope for?"

"To give you better political access by introducing you to those outside your usual circle." Lucius said as if it were obvious.

"Not for me to raid your home for evidence only to find nothing?"

"Is that why you came?" Lucius grinned, pleased with Arthur's ambition. He certainly had invited all the others for that reason in order to give guise to inviting Arthur, but Arthur had determined to act on his own in the matter. This excited him.

"Why is Dumbledore here? You hate him." Arthur said.

"Oh, he is no doubt somewhere in my manor, searching for evidence to bring Madame Bones like you said. He could be anywhere, he's quite gifted at disappearing." Lucius shrugged. He furrowed his brow at Arthur, "Please don't tell me you honestly thought he'd share the glory with you if he found something."

Arthur remained silent.

"Oh Arthur, you really can't compete with Dumbledore. You must stay within your league at least. Start with someone less formidable, but still useful—Bartemius Crouch perhaps?"

"Barty Crouch?"

"Sure, he needs help. The Quidditch World Cup is only two years away after all. Maybe he'd take on your son as an assistant? Isn't he nearly done with Hogwarts? Percival, isn't it?"

"Percy is a sixth year."

"Perfect then, you have time to warm up to Barty, guide Percy on which N.E.W.T.s to take, and present him as an option to Barty when the time comes." Lucius nodded.

It wasn't a bad idea. Barty was definitely on Arthur's side during the war, if not ever the same after his son turned out to be a Death Eater. At least that's what he'd heard. He didn't know him personally.

"He's here. I will introduce you." Lucius said as he moved around Arthur to tidy up the firewhisky Narcissa had left.

"Lucius, why did you bring up 1967 earlier?"

Lucius froze, unprepared for such bluntness. He took in Arthur's expression, which was placid, unreadable. He longed to use legilimency on him but couldn't risk breaking all the trust he'd built tonight.

"I have been thinking about that year for the past few weeks quite frequently. I suppose it was fresh on my mind." Lucius said.

"Especially with me here, I imagine." Arthur ventured, though he was unsure what he hoped to accomplish with such a comment.

Lucius' lips tugged into a subtle smile as he stepped closer to Arthur.

"We should return to the party lest someone notice we are both gone. They may just think we are up to something." Lucius said.

"Is that what you want?"

"For people to think I am up to something?"

"No," Arthur said. "For you to be up to something...with me."

Lucius gave him that subtle smile again and said more loudly, "I should go."

He sidestepped Arthur hoping desperately he would put an arm around his waist to stop him. What Arthur did instead pleased Lucius even more.

"Know that, Lucius, should you slip on any ice, I am far less inclined to catch you now."

Lucius faced him with a smirk, "Well then, Arthur, I shall work very hard to stay upright until you are willing to catch me again."

He rubbed his palm over Arthur's chest, down almost to his crotch, before sweeping away to the ballroom door. Arthur stood frozen in lust. He wanted to call out to him, but his voice did not seem to be working.

Lucius looked back at him, "Are you coming with me or not?"

Arthur chuckled at the innuendo but followed him back into the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Task 3 had been to make his inclinations apparent but not act upon them—even if Arthur had attempted to take action. Lucius felt satisfied their interaction in the back hallway accounted for the completion of that task and now set his sights on the fourth item on his list. With a giddiness he rarely felt, he sat down to fresh parchment and dipped his quill in the inkwell.

Starting on Tuesday after the Malfoy party, Arthur received the first of several notes at his desk in the Ministry. The handwriting did not give away the sender this time as it was less exquisite than Lucius' usual script.

_Arthur,_

_I didn't think you would notice me then, but I'm so glad you did. Thinking of you fondly._

_Yours, in 1967 and now._

He read it three times. The note seemed clear that Lucius wanted him, but Arthur didn't trust it. He hid it in a file buried in his desk drawer. Thursday another note arrived, addressed in the same handwriting.

_Arthur,_

_After you fell asleep that night, I watched you for a long while before snuggling against you. When I did, you wrapped an arm around me without waking. I've never forgotten how it felt to be in your arms._

_Yours._

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he read this note. He hadn't actually been asleep then, wanting to see what Lucius would do once he thought Arthur wasn't watching. He'd taken so long to do anything Arthur had assumed he'd fallen asleep, but then he'd snuggled against him. As if no time had passed, Arthur could recall the exact sensation of wrapping his arm around Lucius' body and pinning him to his bare chest. Lucius had kissed his flesh a few times before settling in.

A shrill bell went off, shocking Arthur into his current reality.

He jerked up, eyes flying to the clock as his alarm reminded him he'd promised to meet Molly for lunch in ten minutes at Diagon Alley. Perhaps Lucius hadn't intended Arthur to treat his wife with all that money, but he didn't really care. Molly deserved every nice thing.

A surprise awaited him in front of Leaky Cauldron.

"Bill!" Arthur exclaimed, pulling his eldest son into a tight hug.

"Hey dad!"

"I ran into our son at Gringotts right after he happened to bring back a massive delivery of treasure. Says he's only got a few hours until he has to head back." Molly said, her chest puffed up with pride.

"Mum, lower your voice, please." Bill hissed.

"This is such a wonderful surprise! I didn't think we'd see you until Christmas." Arthur said as they started into the restaurant. "Tell me all about Egypt."

Midway into a fantastic lunch. Arthur noticed Molly's expression darken.

"Arthur, what a coincidence!" Lucius' silky voice called from behind him.

Arthur turned to find the blond with Barty Crouch.

"Lucius, Mr. Crouch." Arthur gave a nod.

"Bartemius and I were just talking about you over lunch." He smiled at Molly and Bill. "Hello, Molly. This must be William, your eldest?"

"Yes, he's in town for work." Arthur said.

"You work for Gringotts, right?" Barty asked Bill.

"Yes, sir, started just after Hogwarts."

"He graduated Head Boy." Molly bragged.

"Mum," Bill muttered through pink cheeks.

"What? You did. Plus you just got promoted last year to Curse Breaker." Molly said.

"Curse Breaker? How impressive. Congratulations." Lucius said, glancing at Arthur who beamed. He found him exceedingly attractive smiling so proudly.

"Thank you, sir. I quite enjoy the work." Bill said.

"Arthur, Lucius mentioned you had an idea to discuss with me. Let's set up a meeting soon." Barty said.

Arthur felt his ears heat up, but gave a quick nod, "Yes, yes we should."

"I'll have my assistant reach out." Barty nodded to them. "Good day."

"I'll meet you out front, Barty." Lucius said. He gave the Weasleys a nod, "Nice running into you."

He disappeared into the toilets and Arthur felt the irresistible urge to go after him.

"When did you become friends with Mr. Malfoy, dad?" Bill asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I'd like to know this as well." Molly said.

"I told you, he was remarkably kind at the party. Trust me, I'm just as confused as you about it."

"Party? You went to the Malfoy party?" Bill gaped.

"Not a word to your siblings!" Arthur warned.

"Well, at least you're not brawling him in public anymore." Molly bit into her roasted chicken.

"Wait, what? Dad brawled Lucius Malfoy?!" Bill's eyes lit up.

"Mm hm," Molly murmured judgmentally through her chicken.

"Don't worry, your mother has sufficiently scolded me for such behavior." Arthur said playfully and stood. "Excuse me. I need to use the toilet."

He slipped into the men's room to find Lucius alone, clearly waiting for him.

"Are you stalking me?" Arthur demanded.

"We happen to be at lunch at the same place and you accuse me of stalking? Is that any way to treat your friend?" Lucius protested.

Arthur threw a glance behind him to make sure they were alone then shoved Malfoy into one of the rickety stalls and locked it behind them.

"My, my, such aggression." Lucius straightened his robes once Arthur released him.

"What do you want from me?" Arthur growled.

Lucius' eyes widened with innocence as he fought off the desperate urge to kiss him.

"Not everything is about you, Arthur. I needed to pick up a racing broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies and Bartemius had an opening for lunch." Lucius said. "Don't your twins play for the Gryffindor team? I'm sure they'd appreciate new brooms. I know you have the money for it."

"Don't tell me how to spend my money."

"Your money?" Lucius' eyes sparkled with amusement.

"The way I see it," Arthur said, his voice on edge, "You've been preventing my career from taking off for years, keeping me from earning what I deserve."

Lucius bubbled with delight at this response. Ambition suited Arthur quite nicely.

"I suppose I have been fixated on you for a while." He mused.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would stop." Arthur said, though he wasn't certain he wanted Lucius to stop his recent fixations.

"Is that really your preference?" Lucius asked with a silly pout.

Arthur swallowed as he fought off his own urge to kiss Lucius.

They heard the door to the men's room open.

"Dad? You okay in here?" Bill called out into the bathroom. "Mum sent me."

Lucius' lips were next to Arthur's ear, grazing his skin as he whispered barely audibly, "Oh dear. You'd better go."

He planted a soft kiss on Arthur's neck and Arthur inhaled sharply, the scent of Lucius' cologne filling him.

Lucius pulled the toilet chain to flush it. His eyes lustfully commanded Arthur's gaze as he stepped back, pulled out his wand, and disapparated. The whip-like noise was covered by the flushing toilet and Arthur let out an unsteady breath. His body coursed with adrenaline, tingling directly to his now bulging loins. He rubbed the length of his face hard with his palm and then adjusted his erection.

"Yeah, all good." He said opening the stall door.

"Good," Bill said. "Mum seems weirder than normal. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so." Arthur smiled at his son and cast a cleaning charm on his hands for show. "We've been hosting Harry Potter all month, so it's probably the stress from that."

"The Harry Potter?" Bill gaped as they exited the toilets.

"Oh, yeah. Ron befriended him first year. They almost died together. He didn't tell you all this?"

"Ron is way too cool to write his boring oldest brother. Charlie, however, I hear got a massive delivery from him last year." Bill grinned.

"Really? What?" Arthur frowned.

"Never mind." Bill said quickly, realizing the dragon debacle was not parental knowledge. "So, is Ginny excited?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "She's insufferable. Only one more week, thank goodness."

Bill laughed as they sat back down with Molly, and Arthur marveled at how seamlessly he'd shifted from Lucius' lips on him to joking with his son. Maybe he could actually make this work, whatever 'this' turned out to be.

* * *

Lucius only planned to buy Draco a new broom, but he was so pleased by his interaction with Arthur he ended up ordering for the entire Slytherin team. He nearly added two on for Fred and George, but decided there was no way to discreetly gift them without Arthur finding out. Abnormal interaction with each other's children was clearly out of bounds. Perhaps once things progress further, he mused.

He had a stop to make in Knockturn Alley before heading home. As soon as he entered the dank alleyway, his mood soured as he remembered Arthur's daughter had the diary in her possession. It was an unfortunate circumstance with no clean solution. He couldn't associate himself with the diary without going to prison, and he couldn't take any real preventative actions either because the Imperius Curse wouldn't permit him. The girl's actions were not part of his commands however, he merely had to ensure she possessed it before term began and then help along the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets, should it occur. His heart soared as recognized the loophole. He abandoned his final errand to head straight home and compose a warning for Arthur to heed.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur didn't know what to make of Lucius' next note.

_Arthur,_

_I never kept a diary at Hogwarts. I should think you did not either. It seems quite unnecessary for any child to bring one to school. Some things are better left unrecorded._

_Yours._

It felt like a cryptic warning, as if Lucius wanted him to destroy these notes so there was no evidence of their interactions. Arthur didn't want to though. He enjoyed having something to hold and touch as reference.

The final day of August, a fourth note came that gave Arthur such a thrill he forgot about the one regarding diaries.

_Arthur,_

_Best of luck in your meeting with Barty today. I very much wish for us to see each other properly once the kids are gone._

_Yours._

He slipped it into the file with the others and closed his eyes to recall Lucius' lips on his neck. He rubbed himself over his robes. It felt too good to stop, so he moved his hand beneath all the fabric. No one worked on his office's basement level floor and he wasn't worried about intrusions. He remembered how rigid and strong Lucius' mouth had been as a boy and imagined how it might feel now on his own mouth, moving down his body in short kisses, wrapping around his cock. The orgasm was explosive and messy, and Arthur fell into laughter at his actions. He cast a vanishing spell to clean up, a silly grin on his face. He could hardly believe he'd just masturbated while at work, but it wasn't as though he'd find privacy for it at home.

The meeting with Barty went well and he was in high spirits when he arrived home that evening. The chaos of six sets of trunks and books and cauldrons flying about didn't bother him in the least.

The next day, the five boys piled in the back of the magically enlarged Ford Anglia while the girls joined him in the front. It only took three returns to collect all the children's forgotten items. The final being Ginny's shriek, "My diary!"

Arthur's stomach leapt to his throat as he thought of Lucius' note.

"You don't need a diary." He said sharply.

"I have to have it!" Ginny wailed.

"You'll be too busy with everything else." Arthur assured her.

"Nonsense! I kept a diary all seven years. We have time still." Molly said, patting Ginny's knee reassuringly.

"Bet there's some juicy bits from year seven!" Fred teased from the back seat.

"Gross!" George cried.

Some smacking noises and shouts of protest ensued. Fred's laughter peeling out over it all and Harry's owl hooting angrily at the commotion.

"Boys! Cut it out right now!" Molly cried.

Arthur turned the car around back towards the Burrow.

"Dear Diary, Arthur and I snuck out again tonight." Fred began in a mockery of Molly's voice so accurate it made Arthur chuckle.

"Stop!" Ron protested.

"We had such a lovely time strolling through the castle after dark." Fred continued.

"Someone's private writing is quite personal, you know. This hardly is an appropriate joke." Percy said.

The twins sniggered.

"Arthur's skill in Charms is truly remarkable." Fred kept on.

Arthur glanced in the rearview mirror as George punched Fred hard in the arm. Fred laughed again while Harry stared with an uncomfortable smirk into Hedwig's cage.

"He's more talented with his wand than any other wizard I've known." Fred continued with flourished enthusiasm.

"La, la, la, not listening!" George yelled, plugging his ears.

"Well, Fred's not wrong." Molly laughed.

Arthur failed to fight his laughter at his wife's apparent lack of understanding of Fred's crass joke.

"Don't you laugh, mister! You were way worse than me at Hogwarts!"

Arthur only laughed harder.

"Oh tell us, dad!" Fred exclaimed in his own voice.

"Unlike your mother, I was wise enough not to record all my misbehavior." He met Fred's excited eyes in the mirror to add, "Especially not all the times I snuck into the Slytherin dorms."

"You did no such thing!" Molly protested.

"I did too! It was before we were dating."

"Ew, you dated a Slytherin?" Ron groaned.

Arthur smirked, thinking of Lucius.

"Arthur, what? Who did you date in Slytherin?" Molly gasped.

"No one," he laughed. "Andromeda and I were friends, as you know."

"Who's Andromeda?" Ginny asked.

"The mother of Nymphadora Tonks." Percy answered.

They were back to the Burrow by then and Molly ran in with Ginny to grab more snacks.

"So you dated Tonks' mom?" Fred pressed once they were gone.

"Definitely not. We're technically cousins. No, I didn't date anyone before your mother." Arthur said.

"How romantic." Fred teased.

"I may have kissed a few people though, but don't tell your mother." Arthur added playfully.

"This is not information I'm comfortable keeping in confidence." Percy said.

"This isn't school, Percy! You don't have to be such a Prefect at home." George said.

"Sorry about all this." Ron mumbled to Harry.

Ginny and Molly climbed back in the car.

"Mum, guess what!" Fred said eagerly.

"What, dear?"

"Dad said he's only ever kissed you." Fred said.

"Well isn't that nice." Molly said then looked Arthur, "A lie, but nice."

"I forgot you were roommates with her." Arthur grinned. It was through said roommate he'd got to know Molly but hardly the person he was thinking about having kissed.

"Maybe if you'd kept a diary you'd remember these things." Percy said in earnest.

Ginny and Harry both giggled at this and Arthur smiled back at his son. He and Barty definitely would get on well.

"Now, nobody else has forgotten anything? Ron? Harry?" Molly asked.

"No," they chorused.

Arthur glanced at his watch and saw how late it now was. His eyes flickered from the car's flight knob to his wife.

"Molly, dear—"

"No, Arthur."

"No one would see." He protested beginning to explain the flying car's Invisibility Booster.

"I said no, Arthur." She said resolutely.

This resulted in a rushed arrival at Platform 9¾. Arthur hoped not to see Lucius while looking so frazzled, but it was inevitable.

Lucius was merely polite, Draco already on the train and Narcissa wrapped around his arm. The two men nodded cordially before Arthur hurried to get Ginny boarded. In all the chaos neither he nor Molly noticed Ron and Harry board. Fred and George hung out a window to wave goodbye. Percy no doubt was making his way up to the Prefects carriage.

"Did you see Ron?" Molly called to the twins.

"I'm sure he's with Harry and Hermione. We'll find them later." George said.

This was good enough as the train was already pulling away.

Arthur's luck seemed to have run out right then, however, because when they went to fetch the car, it wasn't there. Molly went into an immediate panic.

"Where is it?" she shrieked.

"I'm sure there's a simple explanation. We must have left it somewhere the Muggles don't allow and they've moved it." Arthur said calmly, though worry crept into him like a bad stomachache.

"The Muggles?! They'll find all the crazy enchantments you put on it! Our kind will be fully exposed because of you! This is all your fault!" Molly was beside herself.

"How is this my fault?" Arthur protested.

"You had to have the car! You lied about what you were doing with it! All those hours in the shed working on the stupid car, trying to figure out how it operated, you told me." she screeched. "I wouldn't be worried at all if it was just a normal car, you know. But no, you had to go and alter it. Arthur, I can't even believe you would do this. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Arthur swallowed his immediate response, as he knew that would not bode well with Molly. Instead he replied, "Go home and let me handle this. You don't need to be involved. It will be fine."

Molly's expression made her words unnecessary, but she spoke anyway, "Arthur, you can't possibly solve this! You don't know how to do this. You need to ask for help. What do I do when I know I can't solve a problem? I get help, that's what. Why do you think I have so many of Gilderoy Lockhart's books? He's ever so useful around the house."

Arthur heated at her judgements.

"Fine then, if I'm so incompetent, you and Gilderoy can find the car without me!" Arthur huffed out. "You won't even let me ask pertinent questions of the Muggles we meet in the safety of Diagon Alley, how am I supposed to know how to deal with anything Muggle-related?"

"Oh no, don't put this on me, mister. You made this bed when you broke your own laws." Molly pulled out her wand, despite them being in the middle of the pavement outside Kings Cross station, and finished, "Now you can lie in it."

With that she disapparated, leaving an indignant Arthur behind to deal with the missing car. He muttered a few choice words then attempted to figure out the Muggle parking signs. Something about towing and a string of numbers. He bothered a passerby for help, and the man told him to call the number on the sign. Arthur asked how, clearly the wrong question based on the Muggle's reaction. He pointed him at a red booth nearby and Arthur thanked him despite not understanding.

The booth contained a black contraption Arthur knew to be called a telephone because Harry had taught him how to use one two weeks ago. He immediately forgot his recent fight with Molly as he picked up the receiver with childlike excitement. To actually get to use a Muggle device for a real reason was a treat.

Harry had assured him a tone would come up if the phone was working properly, and Arthur's excitement faded when he heard nothing. He pressed the number buttons to see if anything happened, but nothing did. Finally, he read the tiny print on the front of the phone and soon surmised the device required Muggle money to work. Arthur sighed and hung the receiver back up. He would have to cast a locator spell for the car later after work. Hopefully no Muggle tried any of the buttons in the meantime.

The locator spell ended up being unnecessary. The Daily Prophet's evening edition landed on the Burrow's windowsill with a foreboding thump as they were sitting down for dinner. Its bold headline **FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES** sent a cold sensation through Arthur's entire body. Molly wrung her hands wordlessly, either too worried or too angry—or both—to scream at Arthur.

An owl from Hogwarts arrived minutes later explaining what happened. Molly snatched Dumbledore's letter up, reading it without any show of emotion before handing it to Arthur.

"Well at least they weren't hurt." Was all she said before going upstairs. She didn't speak to him for the remainder of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Malfoy Manor was hardly the pinnacle of joy that evening either. Narcissa snickered at the newspaper's headline, showing Lucius.

"It must be Arthur Weasley's car. Doesn't that just seem like something Weasley would do? Enchant a Muggle object, as if he wasn't in charge of that ridiculous department himself! The hypocrisy!" she said.

Lucius took the paper, scanning the article. Enchanting a Muggle car did sound like something Arthur would do, though he'd never actually dare to fly it.

"We can't be certain this is Arthur's doing." He said.

"You could easily get him sacked for this! Isn't that what you want?" Narcissa said.

If the car was Arthur's, then there would be some serious consequences for him, and he was not pleased by that prospect. He sighed heavily and turned the paper to another article before replying, "What I want is for some peace. Now that Draco is gone, we finally don't have to hear about the Potter boy every moment."

As if on cue, their house-elf, Dobby, appeared with a letter.

"Post for you, mistress." He squeaked.

She snatched the letter from his knobby hands.

"It's from Severus." She told Lucius as she opened it.

"Has something happened with Draco?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa ignored him and read. She began to laugh, and Lucius huffed.

She eyed him smugly, "It's about Harry Potter, so I doubt you'll want to hear it."

"Did he get expelled?"

"No." she said flatly. "Though Severus feels he should have. I was right, the car is Arthur's. Apparently his son Ron and Harry flew it to Hogwarts after they missed the train."

"How could they miss the train? We saw the Weasleys there." Lucius frowned.

"Severus says they claim to have been shut out of the barrier." Narcissa said. "An obvious lie."

Dobby made a strange whimper and Lucius glared at him.

"What are you still doing here? You have dinner to cook!"

"Yes, master. Sorry, master." The house-elf said and disapparated.

"Does he always hang around like that when we read our mail?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. I usually forget he's there." Narcissa shrugged.

She laughed again, still reading Snape's letter.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Severus also suggests you call for Arthur's resignation. I guess he really hates the Weasley children."

"Let me see that." He grabbed the letter out of her hand and saw she'd portrayed the text accurately. Then he noticed the signature. "'All my best, Severus'? Why would he sign this way to you?"

"He always signs that way." Narcissa snapped, snatching the letter back and folding it. "He signs his letters to you that way, too."

"You read my letters?"

"Only recently. You have been acting strange, and I wondered…" she trailed off.

Guilt panged through Lucius. She'd finally suspected the Dark Lord had reclaimed him. His guilt must have shown too clearly on his face because Narcissa smoothed her dress and looked him the eye with resolve.

"If you must know, I wondered if you were having an affair." She said.

"An affair?" He didn't have to feign his surprise.

"Yes."

"With who?" he put on his best bewildered expression.

"Well that's what I was trying to learn." She said.

"And what did you find?"

She glared at him and said nothing.

"That's right, you found nothing because there is nothing to find." He soothed.

"So, you are having an affair?" she asked.

Lucius rolled his eyes. He certainly wouldn't classify his seduction of Arthur an affair. Not yet anyway.

"It seems you have decided I am, so I'm unclear how to assure you that I am not." He said.

"That will suffice for now." She said simply.

He watched her a moment.

"Wait, are you having an affair?" he asked.

"No." she said. Anger glittered in her eyes. "But I'm also not the one appearing to befriend blood traitors and scheduling lunch meetings with the likes of Barty Crouch, who, need I remind you, sent my sister to Azkaban for life."

She yelled the last part and Lucius stood with authority.

"Your sister deserved to be sent there for her crimes."

Narcissa stood in defiance, taking a challenging step towards him.

"If my sister's crimes earned her a place there, then so did yours."

"Get. Out." Lucius hissed, shaking with anger.

Narcissa spun on her heel, calling for Dobby as she marched from the parlour.

"Yes, mistress?" Dobby squeaked.

"I will be taking my dinner in the east wing tonight." She said.

"Yes, mistress."

Once Dobby disapparated and Narcissa was gone, Lucius let out a frustrated scream. He pulled out his wand and blasted the chair Narcissa had been sitting in, repaired it, then destroyed it again. He repaired it and continued the cycle a few more times until the fresh heat of his anger burned out.

He wasn't mad at Narcissa, even if she had pushed the one button she knew better than to push. In her defense, he'd pushed her Bellatrix button, not to mention he probably should have warned her he was meeting with Barty Crouch. Clearly she found out from someone who'd seen them together. He'd have to be more strategic in planning any outing with Arthur.

No, he was not mad at Narcissa. He was mad at Ronald Weasley. Livid with him, in fact.

The idiot boy had unwittingly set back his plans of being with Arthur by weeks. There was simply no way to risk seeing Arthur in the way he wanted now that the Ministry would be watching him. They were already watching the Malfoys closely, so the whole combination would be entirely obvious, even to an Auror as thick as John Dawlish.

Dobby reappeared to announce his dinner was ready and Lucius went through to the dining room to take it. As soon as he entered he could smell burning.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at the burnt veal.

"Dobby can remake it, sir." Dobby squeaked.

"You burnt my dinner again and you want to remake it?" Lucius boomed.

Dobby cowered as he said, "Yes, sir."

The remainder of Lucius' frustration lashed out into the house-elf, whose pitiful cries of pain did nothing but remind him of watching his father be tortured by the Dark Lord, further enraging him.

Narcissa wasn't in their marital bed that night and he didn't bother to check if she was in her east wing bedroom or gone entirely. He clutched a pillow to his chest and pretended it was Arthur. All he wanted was to be back in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The circus surrounding Arthur's flying car incident was even worse than Lucius initially imagined. Everyone wanted to accuse him of intentional exposure, whispers of Grindelwald's agenda even reemerged, and it overall was a disaster. Every day he wondered how Arthur was holding up. He of course was used to quelling heat from the Ministry, but Arthur didn't seem the type to be in hot water often.

A week into it, he sent Arthur a note of encouragement. Since Narcissa had admitted to reading the letters he received, he addressed it merely 'A.'. He decided, grimly, if she was in fact reading his notes to Arthur, he'd claim to be having an affair with Narcissa's estranged sister, Andromeda. She wouldn't even be able to verify it since they hadn't spoken in almost two decades.

After sending his owl off with the note, he decided he couldn't wait any longer to see Arthur. He'd pay the Minister a friendly visit confirming this school year's Board of Governors, of which he was the chairman. It was on his list of obligations anyway, and Hogwarts had been in session for a week, so the timing would be appropriate enough.

He improved his appearance and rubbed on some cologne. Assessing his reflection, he felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety. _What if Arthur doesn't even want to see me?_ He thought, tucking a hair back into place. He'd barely nodded to him on the train platform and while he'd seemed lustful in the Leaky Cauldron, perhaps Lucius had just imagined it? There was only one way to find out. He smoothed his robes for the fifth time and took a long, deep breath to calm down.

* * *

Arthur's heart lightened when he saw the familiar handwriting among his mail. He'd been getting more post than ever before as news spread he'd been the flying Ford Anglia's owner. Fortunately, the majority of it was being sent to his office and not the Burrow; otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from Molly. The post mostly was howlers, though a few uncomfortable "Glad to see someone taking a stand. Keep up the noble work." messages had come from some purebloods Lucius had introduced to him at his party.

Arthur slid apart the blank wax seal eagerly, hoping for a follow-up from Lucius' fourth note with a meeting date and time.

_A.-_

_Thinking of you during this difficult time. I wish I could do something to help, but given my reputation, I would likely only make things worse. Hang in there._

_Yours._

Arthur shoved the note in his file with the others. _Hang in there?!_ He thought. _That's all he can offer me?_

He rubbed his face, exhausted from all the unwanted attention and utter lack of sleep. Molly was speaking to him again, mostly to berate him, but she'd admonished him to the couch. It was too lumpy and too short to afford a comfortable night's rest. He'd barely slept a wink all week, which had not been helpful during the two inquiries he'd faced the day before. He'd told Molly they went fine, but he didn't have a good a feeling about either of them.

A new memo flew at him then and Arthur caught it before it could fall in the pile of letters.

_Arthur,_

_Please come see me in my office as soon as you can. Quite urgent._

_With all the best regards,_

_Cornelius Fudge, O.M. (First Class)_

A heaviness moved through Arthur as he felt certain he was about to be sacked. How could he possibly face Molly without a job? They had already used up the small inheritance he received after his parents passed a few years ago to set up Bill and Charlie and to replace the range and oven. And to buy the Ford Anglia. Arthur thought glumly.

"Excuse me, do you have ears? What floor?" the lift operator asked, and Arthur realized he'd already made his way from his basement office to the lifts. He felt quite separated from his own body at the moment.

"Top floor. Minister Fudge's office." Arthur said.

"You must be important." The lift operator whistled.

Arthur merely grunted.

It was the fastest lift ride he'd ever experienced, even if it took exactly as long as it usually did. When the operator announced, "Top Floor. Minister for Magic's offices," Arthur felt physically ill. He trudged out of the lift, lead-footed down the hall to Minister Fudge's office.

By the time he reached the door, he was certain they'd be sending him to Azkaban for treason. Then Molly would have to live with the shame of being married to a traitor and all his children would be branded thusly. He exhaled miserably and knocked on the Minister's door.

"Come in!" called Fudge from inside.

Arthur pushed into the office and past the Minister's bright green bowler hat on the hat stand.

"Ah, Arthur, have a seat." Cornelius said.

There were two lavender velvet arm chairs in front of Fudge's desk, one already occupied by Lucius Malfoy, and Arthur blinked a few times as he finally noticed him.

"Lucius? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a friendly visit only." Lucius replied.

"Yes, that's right. Much to go over for the Hogwarts Board of Governors." Fudge nodded.

When Lucius didn't move and the Minister made no indication he should leave, Arthur resigned himself to the fact that Lucius would be present for the end of his career. The entire week was just one mounting embarrassment after another and it truly was only fitting it should culminate this way. He slid into the open chair.

"Now it's a nasty business, Arthur, but I do still need your formal statement that your son Ronald's actions were not part of some larger plot to expose us." Minister Fudge pushed some parchment towards Arthur. "Review this and sign your agreeance."

Arthur threw Lucius a wary glance before reading the parchment.

Lucius sat quietly, watching Arthur with compassion. He looked terrible, purplish bruises under his eyes and his remaining hair in uncombed disarray. Wrinkles marred his robes and Lucius wanted nothing more than to snuggle against him on a blanket somewhere in the sunshine and reassure him everything would be all right.

"Here you are, Minister. That should be all?" Arthur said. He pushed the now signed parchment across the desk. It appeared he was not getting sacked today after all.

"Not quite, the committee wants to hear you and your son's testimony on the matter." Fudge said.

Both Lucius and Arthur balked at his. There was no way Ron could make it through a formal hearing without mucking it up.

"He'll miss classes though." Arthur protested.

"Come now, Cornelius, surely the written statement supersedes any spoken testimony. There's no need to further interrupt Arthur's Ministry work or the boy's education." Lucius cocked his head thoughtfully to add, "In fact, that sounds quite a bit like a misuse of resources to me."

"You know, you're right." Cornelius said after a moment of contemplation.

Arthur grew redder than normal. He'd never had someone stand up for him like this. Typically he was the one standing up for other people, and rarely did he win the argument so easily as Lucius just had for him.

"Let me just sign and seal this, and Lucius if you can act as the witness and sign, too?" Fudge said.

"Of course, Minister. Happy to be of assistance."

Arthur sat in muted shock while Lucius signed as witness and stood up.

"I need to get going, I'm afraid, Cornelius." He shook the minister's hand then turned to Arthur, "You seem to be all finished here as well."

Arthur found his voice as he jumped to his feet, relieved to be done with this entire ordeal.

"Yes, I believe so. Minister?" Arthur said.

"Yes, we are all set. No wait, I nearly forgot about the fine." Fudge said with a frown.

"The fine?" Arthur asked with alarm.

"Yes," Fudge said, scanning a memo for the amount. "Ah, here. One hundred galleons is what the committee agreed on."

"One hundred galleons?!" Arthur gasped.

"That does seem rather steep for an incident with only a week's worth of backlash." Lucius chimed in.

"We had to send a full team of Obliviators!" Cornelius puffed.

"Who I am certain were compensated appropriately for doing their basic job duties through their usual salary." Lucius said.

"Th-the committee agreed." Cornelius stammered.

"I'll have to go to Gringotts." Arthur said. "I don't carry that amount of money on my person."

Lucius thought fast, wanting this whole thing to be over so he could get Arthur alone.

"This seems so complicated. Listen," he reached into his pocket to remove his coin purse, unceremoniously emptying its contents onto Fudge's desk. He counted quickly in groups of ten. "Fifty galleons seems appropriate as a fine, and it's what I have on me. You can pay me back later, Arthur. Will this work, Minister?"

Arthur held his breath, glancing between Lucius and the Minister. Lucius' expression clearly showed he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes, this should work." The Minister said, collecting the money. He didn't appear like he would be passing the fine on for processing. He stood with a bright smile and led the two men to the door. "Happy to put this business behind us, Arthur. Keep an eye on that son of yours."

"Yes, sir, I will." Arthur said.

Fudge closed the door leaving Arthur and Lucius alone in the hallway.

"Well, that's over with." Lucius said.

"I suppose we should go to Gringotts to get you your fifty galleons." Arthur said.

"That seems wholly unnecessary all things considered." Lucius smiled. "You don't need to pay me back. It's not the first bribe I've given him."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and Lucius smirked.

"I'll walk you back to your office, Arthur." He said and moved swiftly towards the lifts, leaving Arthur little choice but to follow.

The same lift operator was working and did a bit of a double take as Arthur shuffled in after Lucius.

"Basement?" the lift operator asked Arthur.

"Yes, thank you."

"And you, sir?"

"Basement as well." Lucius said.

They rode in silence, a full foot apart from each other, and didn't speak until they heard the noise of the lift disappearing back up.

"This way." Arthur ushered Lucius into the area of the basement his office was in.

It was a massive space with an open layout, littered with random Muggle artefacts and abandoned cubicles. Lucius let out a laugh as he realized he was the one responsible for Arthur's office being so conveniently isolated and out of the way. All the suggestions of waste he'd made to Fudge over the years about the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. He thanked his past self for the inadvertent foresight to this moment.

"Enjoying the view down here?" Arthur quipped at his laugh.

"I am, yes." Lucius said. It wasn't a lie, as Arthur was the only thing to look at. "Is no one else down here?"

"No, just my department, which thanks to you, consists of only me and Perkins now." Arthur said sharply.

"Where is Perkins?"

"Upstairs in my old office. He's too feeble to work without any sunlight." Arthur shrugged. "I needed somewhere to store everything though."

"Well, at least it's quiet." Lucius said.

"Honestly, it's nice to have this much space and quietude with so much chaos at home." Arthur admitted.

"Ah, then you should be thanking me it seems?" Lucius grinned.

"Give me back my staff of ten and then perhaps I will thank you." Arthur said, continuing across the large room with ease.

"Is there an actual office or do you just sit somewhere in all this?" Lucius asked, stepping carefully to not trip over the wire from some Muggle gadget on the floor.

"Yes," Arthur led him to a door on the far end of the room and shot him a look. "If I close the door, I can almost pretend my entire team wasn't redistributed."

Lucius followed him through the threshold and closed and locked the door behind them. He took in the distinctly Arthur Weasley office. Various Muggle artefacts cluttered the floor and shelves on one half, but the desk and surrounding workspace on the other half was completely tidy and spotlessly clean.

Most people assumed Arthur a total mess, married to the now dumpy Molly, but it wasn't the case at all. Lucius knew him to be the two poles of cleanliness, as if his brain operated in two separate dimensions. Most people had not studied Arthur as thoroughly as Lucius had, of course.

He set down his cane on the coat rack, which housed two umbrellas and a blue bowler hat decorated with what looked to be a Phoenix feather.

"Not to be rude, but I have quite a bit of work to catch up on." Arthur said, eyeing Lucius as he appeared to be making himself comfortable.

"I almost forgot how tidy you are." Lucius ran a gloved finger over the shelf behind Arthur's desk and turned the framed photos of his family face down.

"Did you plan all of this?" Arthur asked, walking over to his desk.

"All of what?" Lucius asked as he took off his gloves and slipped them into his robe pocket. His eyes roamed the room for any other photos or portraits, finding one of Molly on the desk along with one of Arthur's late parents.

"Having Fudge send for me while you were there. That ridiculous note, 'hang in there'. The fine?"

"No. I sent you the note, which I intended to be thoughtful not ridiculous, and then realized I needed to see you." Lucius said as he turned the photo of Arthur's parents face down.

"You could have just come to my office."

"I have to have a reason to show up at the Ministry." Lucius explained.

He moved to turn the picture frame of Molly face down, but Arthur stopped him.

"Don't touch that."

Arthur's grip was strong. Lucius' nostrils flared and his jaw tightened. Arthur became now fully aware that his hand was wrapped around Lucius' as they stared at each other. Slowly, wordlessly, Arthur moved to put the photo face down on his desk.

"I don't know if I can." Arthur said.

"Why not?"

"Too many terrible things have happened between 1967 and now." Arthur said, surprised at how rational he was being given how badly he wanted to feel Lucius' mouth on his again.

"I know. Probably better than you." Lucius said tightly, realizing with a panic that Arthur may not actually like him. That it wasn't even about any obstacle or risk, but him and his past.

They stood locked in silence, Arthur's hand still over Lucius' on his desk.

"Can we at least try?" Lucius asked. He brushed his fingers up against Arthur's palm and added, "Please."

Arthur's heart pounded uncontrollably fast. He swallowed hard and thought of Molly, her picture facedown just beneath their forbidden touch. He took Lucius' hand into his and pulled him away from the picture. Lucius interpreted this a yes and slid his fingers through Arthur's. They both inhaled. Even this simple action felt thrilling. Lucius stepped closer to Arthur, casting a final look of caution towards the locked office door.

"You are the only other person who's been down here in eight months." Arthur said. "We're alone."

Lucius smiled at him the same way he had on the couch in Gryffindor Tower. Arthur's throat went dry as he realized he may be the only person to know that smile.

Lucius cupped Arthur's cheek and whispered, "I can't stop thinking about you."

"No one can know." Arthur managed to get out before Lucius pressed his lips to his.

This first kiss was soft, restrained.

"No one will know. Same vow." Lucius whispered back, looking Arthur in the eye.

"Same vow." Arthur agreed.

With that agreement, something unlocked inside them both and they smiled at each other with giddiness. Arthur grabbed Lucius' face, pulling it to his for a series of happy kisses. Lucius' mouth had only become stronger and sharper with age and Arthur grew lost in it. Lucius found Arthur as comfortable as their first kiss, as if no time had actually passed. But time had passed, and he had a lot more experience now than before. He pushed his tongue into Arthur's mouth, which Arthur caught with his own, quickly demonstrating he had far more experience now than he had at seventeen. They kissed and touched freely for some time before Arthur pulled away.

"This is a first, you know." He said.

"Is it?" Lucius didn't know what he meant.

"Yes, I've never before had something you wanted so desperately you had to beg me for it."

Lucius smirked and bit his lip. He ran his hand over Arthur's chest, his eyes darkened with lust, and asked, "Do you want me to beg on my knees?"

Arthur felt his erection thicken. He tucked a loose strand of silky hair behind Lucius' ear and said, "Oh, that would be most preferable."

"Good lord, Arthur." Lucius breathed. "I didn't think I could want you any more than I already did."

"It's been a very long, very trying week for me, Lucius. Do you really need to talk so much?"

Lucius bit his lower lip again, grinning as he shook his head slowly twice before kissing Arthur with even more passion than before. His hands busied themselves with Arthur's robes and he determined it would easier to do this if Arthur was sitting down. He moved them around the desk, pushing Arthur gently down into his chair, and lowered himself in front of him. He pulled his robes up again, kissing the freckles on Arthur's pale kneecaps and tracing up his inner thighs with his lips. Arthur's soft moans filled the air between them.

Lucius tugged on his underpants and Arthur lifted himself so he could remove them.

"Oh," Lucius uttered with delight once Arthur was fully exposed. His pubic hair was a reddish blond like his chest hair had been twenty-five years ago and he was a beautiful shape, somehow perfectly symmetrical.

Arthur let out a laugh recounting how he'd imagined this exact scenario just a week ago. Lucius' eyes shot up to him questioningly.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Arthur said.

Lucius took in his sky-blue eyes for a moment, enjoying how full of life they were, before he said, "You have no idea."

He then opened his mouth and swallowed the length of Arthur, who let out a strangled yelp of pleasure. After a few experimental passes, Lucius formed a wet rhythm and Arthur's fingers found their way through his glossy hair. His grip caused it to muss and tangle as the pleasure increased, until sooner than normal he felt his orgasm building.

Arthur jerked his hips away out of habit. On the rare occasions he got oral sex from Molly, she preferred he pulled out before he finished. Lucius followed his hips backwards though, taking him deeper inside himself as Arthur climaxed. The sensation of Lucius' mouth in that moment was phenomenal, unlike anything Arthur had experienced, and he lost himself to the pleasure.

When he returned to reality, Lucius had stood and was grinning down at him. Arthur smiled lazily up at him. He gave Lucius' torso a tug to bend him at the waist, so he could kiss him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Lucius asked between kisses.

"Yes, yes I did." Arthur said.

"Good, because I really enjoyed that."

"We should probably do it again some time." Arthur said.

"So, my begging worked?"

Arthur laughed and shifted to pull his underpants back on. He stood, his robes falling down into place, and pulled Lucius against his chest. Running his fingers through the base of the blond's now messy hair, he murmured, "Yes, I want to try this."

Lucius melted into his embrace, savoring it more than anything else they'd done that afternoon.


End file.
